Metal bleach catalysts are useful in liquid cleaning compositions utilized for bleaching oxidizable substrates, including stains in solution and on surfaces such as fabric, dishes, countertops, dentures and the like. However, metal bleach catalysts contained in liquid cleaning compositions may lose catalytic activity over time due to interactions with other ingredients of the composition. Traditional solutions to minimize interactions between metal bleach catalysts and other formulation ingredients include encapsulation of the metal bleach catalyst and/or other formulation ingredients to create an impermeable or semi-impermeable shell. Encapsulation is expensive, and can still result in a reduction in metal bleach catalyst activity due to catalyst encapsulation leakage and diffusion of formulation ingredients into the encapsulate. Such leakage can occur at any point during the lifetime of the encapsulated metal bleach catalyst, including during in-product storage. Further, efforts to reduce leakage and/or diffusion can lead to insufficient or untimely metal bleach catalyst release. Accordingly, liquid cleaning compositions containing non-encapsulated metal bleach catalysts and non-encapsulated formulation ingredients that can still maintain the catalytic activity of the metal bleach catalyst over time are of continued interest.